Harry Potter & The Golden Trio
by BooksCleverness
Summary: Hermione G, Harry P, Ron W, are back in their, 7th yr. Can Hermione, forgive Harry, &Ron for never owling her? Is the only reason she ever will forgive them is if they are in danger? R&R to find out more. OoP Spoilers
1. Growing Apart

A/N: Hey I am Trista you may know me from my fan-fiction called. Under Draco Malfoy's Spell. Or you may be a friend from my Website. Well who ever you are I hope you enjoy my Fan Fiction. **Please Read & Review.** I hope you add me to your Favorites. Thanks

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor can I write have as good as she can. On the bright side I do own the plot, & some new characters.

*~*~*Harry Potter & The Golden Trio*~*~*

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter One: Growing Apart

It was the Summer of the Trio's sixth year, and they where busy, Harry was at Ron's House and seemed to be playing Quidditch twenty-four seven with Ron , While Hermione was at her parents house studying for their sixth year. Harry and Ron haven't written Hermione all summer even though they where best friends. Hermione had given up on writing them she had wrote about thirty letters, and not one reply, she didn't even get a reply from Harry when she sent him a card, and gift. She had gotten him a book on Quidditch, and a new set of Quidditch balls. It saddened her that they hadn't wrote back, but she was too busy studying to even care any more. At least she heard from two of her friends, she was a muggle , her name was Hilary, and another muggle, his name was Jake. They had been friends since they meet at the beginning of last year, when Hermione got home. Ron and Harry on the other hand didn't even bother to talk to Hermione, they only cared about Quidditch, they always started letters to her, after she sent one, but they got distracted with Quidditch. Harry felt bad that he hadn't wrote to Hermione since summer started , but he knew she'd understand. Well Ron also thought that but Hermione knew it would take something big or life threatening to change how she felt right now. 

*~*~*~*Hermione*~*~*~*

Hermione sat there in her room on her laptop, waiting to see if Hilary and Daniel where on in the next few minutes. She sat there with the with the Intelligent-Library Instant messaging system open when she seen Hilary's nickname appear as online. Hilary's Nickname was Hil87, her favorite number, 87. As Hermione sat there an instant message popped up on her screen, Hilary had asked her if she wanted to chat. Of coarse she did and they began to chat . 

Hil87: Hey Hermione, want to chat? 

BooksandCleverness80:Sure. Have you heard from Jake lately? 

Hil87:Nope. Have you heard from Ron and Harry yet? 

BooksandCleverness80:No, I am kind of worried & mad at them at the same time. 

Hil87: So who cares about them if they where you're true friends they would write you back. 

BooksandCleverness80: Did I tell you I have to go to the boarding School in Southern Scotland? 

Hil87: Yes you told me I am going to miss you but I promise I will write to you when possible. 

BooksandCleverness80: The Strange thing about the school is they use owls , to deliver mail, so if you get a owl carrying a letter, its from me. 

Hil87: Cool, that's weird but I think that's cool. I think Jake just got on, 'cause it made a noise for when you login. 

BooksandCleverness80: Yeah I heard it also, yep its him. 

JakeDaMan: Hey, what are you gurl's up to? 

BooksandCLeverness80:Nothing Much, just getting ready to eat dinner 

Hil87: Same here. 

JakeDaMan: So Hermione when are you going to that boarding school? And how will we contact you? 

BooksandCleverness80: I am going to the boarding school called Hogwarts, and the weird thing about contacting me is you have to use an owl, to deliver the post. So if you get an owl its most likely from me.lol 

JakeDaMan: Well Hermione can I call you , I need to ask you something important. 

BooksandCleverness80:Sure 

Hil87: Hey I'll see you guys later I have to go eat dinner. 

BooksandCleverness80: Bye, see you later 

JakeDaMan: Bye, see u 

*Hil87:Logged off* 

BooksandCleverness80: So what where you going to ask me, Jake? 

JakeDaMan: Well its kind of important and its kind of hard to do this over the phone or IM. 

BooksandCleverness80: Well I will call you afte dinner, and then you can come over to my house. 

JakeDaMan: Okay 

BooksandCleverness80: Well Jake I got to go eat, Bye, I 'll call you later. 

JakeDaMan: Okay , bye 

*BooksandCleverness80:Logged off* 

*JakeDaMan: Logged Off* 

*~*~*Ron & Harry*~*~* 

"Do you think Hermione will like to go out with me if we owl her and invite her over?" Harry Asked Ron 

"I hope so mate, you two are perfect for each other," Ron said, hoping they would get together. 

"Let's go owl her , because it will take a long time to get to her house," Harry said. 

" Okay," Ron said as they walked into the house up to his room. 

*~*~*Hermione*~*~* 

"Hello, Jake, its me Hermione, you can come over," She told Jake as he said 'Hello'. 

" Okay, I'll be there in two minutes, Bye," Jake said hanging up the phone as Hermione did, also. 

*Two minutes later* 

"Hey Hermione," Jake said as she opened the door. 

"Hey, you can come in you know," Hermione said opening the door a little more. 

" I know, but I think its best if we chat outside," Jake shortly said. 

"Okay, spill," Hermione said walking out and closing the door. 

"Hermione, well um will you go out with me?" Jake asked, her, to see she was surprised. 

A/N: I will update soon, but please **Read&Review**, & What will Hermione say, what will happen, well Review and you will know. 

**Thanks**


	2. Yes or No?

A/N: Hey everyone , I haven't got any reviews, and this is the second chapter. IS it that bad? If so please tell me suggestions, so I can improve it! I hope you like the story so** Please Read & Review**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, if I was I wouldn't be writing for free! DUH I just thought of that.lol

*

*

*

*

*

*

*~*~*Harry Potter & The Golden Trio*~*~*

Chapter Two: Yes or No?

Hermione stood there for what seemed like ages, but she was brought back to reality. As a witch , she had instincts that muggle's, didn't, Jake as about to speak , and she held her finger up without even thinking. He knew, not to bug , her when she was thinking, it could cause death. Hermione stood there for five minutes without movie, it was like she had grown roots, and couldn't move. For five minutes as she stood there on the spot, she thought of several things. In her first year, Harry had risked his life for the Philosophers stone. In there second year, he sat there in the Hospital wing , holding her hand. When they where in their third year, he saved her from the Dementor's. The next year he, had risked his life when a supporter of Lord Voldemort, put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Finally last year he had , saved them all from the Death Eaters in the Ministry Of Magic. What else would he do for her? But then she thought he hasn't wrote me all summer, so I think I should go out with Jake.

" Umm... Jake sure I'll go out with you," Hermione finally said, after she decided it was worth it.

" Great, Hermione would you like me to walk you home?" Jake asked since it was getting dark out. 

" No I think we can stay out for a little while, I have some time before I have to be in for the night," Hermione said looking at her watch.

" Okay, can I ask you something though?" Jake added.

"Sure Spill, " Hermione Said smiling.

"How are we going to keep the relationship between us going when you are at boarding School?" Jake asked her holding her hand.

"Oh that I was wondering it also, I think I could ask for at least every Saturday, or Sunday off and I'll meet you at your house," Hermione said, hoping that plan would work.

" I think that's a great Idea, Hermione," He said kissing her cheek.

" Me too," Hermione added without even thinking about Harry or Ron anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ron & Harry*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Are you sure you want to send her the letter, I think you should ask her in person, mate," Ron said, worriedly.

" You know your right," Harry Said," don't get used to it though."

"Hey," He said punching Harry hard in the arm.

"Okay that's enough, by the way are you asking Lavender out before Vicky takes her?" Harry said sarcastically, but Ron knew he wasn't serious.

"Its none of you Business," Ron said shortly.

" Sure," Harry added.

" You know I am going to bet you I will," Ron said.

" How about since all the people on our Quidditch team left and we have to replace them this year, lets bet that if I win I get to be Captain if You win you get to be caption," Harry said, knowing he had some good competion. 

"Deal," Ron said shaking Harry's hand. 

"Okay lets play Quidditch to see who will win, and If I do I get to be captain, and you have to ask Lavender out," Harry said laying the ground rules. 

" How about the first on to put the ten quaffle's through the tree , and the tree over there win," Ron said, looking at Harry. 

About ten minutes later they had both tied at six Quaffles each, until Harry got it in four more, and Ron had lost. But only by one which sucked for him. 

"Good game Ron," Harry said, looking happily at Ron cause he had to ask lavender out. 

" You too," Ron said, kind of mad that he lost. 

"You should go practice rejection," Harry joked, running as Ron chased after him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hermione & Jake*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Hermione don't you think you should be getting home?" Jake asked her , since the sky had darkened , in the last five minutes. 

" Yeah , I'll go in side , in about five minutes," Hermione insisted. 

" Okay," He said shortly. 

After about four minutes of talking, Hermione stood up from the bench, and Jake had got up right behind her. They had started walking home when someone stopped them and that person was in a hooded cloak. 

" So you must be Harry Potters, mudblood friend Granger, is that right?" the cloaked figure asked, after he stunned Jake. 

" Why do you want to know?" Hermione said, as her hand slide down to her wand in her pockets, which the Cloaked figure hadn't noticed. 

"I want to know because I want to kill him you silly girl," The voice of the man said. 

" Well as you ca see he is not here, I have not heard from him all summer," Hermione screamed back at the man as she looked where he was pointing the wand , at her heart. 

"You lie," He screamed back. 

" Who are you?" Hermione asked ready to attack him at any slightest threatening movement. 

" I am the dark Lords Servant , and I am not going to leave until, I find Harry Potter," He said. 

" Well good luck, you could search the neighborhood over and over, but you'll never find him here," Hermione screamed getting mad, then it hit her, it was Draco Malfoy's father, Lucuis. 

" You still lie," Lucuis said." Shut up , Lucius her is here get it through you big head," Hermione said sarcastically., as she pulled out her wand , and pointed it at Lucius. 

" You are very smart, I guess Draco was right," Lucius said with an evil grin on his face. 

Then someone screamed ' Stupfey'. 

A/N: Who screamed it ? Was it Hermione, Jake, or Someone else? Well I am the only one who knows for now so **Please Read & Review **so I will post faster. Thanks 

  



	3. Dealing With The Enemy

A/N :Hey Why is no one reviewing ? It really hurts me to keep writing when no one but me Reviewed. Well **Please Read& Review. Thanks**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.

*~*~*Harry Potter & the Golden Trio*~*~*

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter Three: Dealing with the Enemy

Hermione looked behind, her and she found Jake, but he was unconscious., but the person next to her wasn't, it was another Death Eater, they must be fighting to see who can get to Harry , so Lord Voldemort, will praise them. That's what Hermione thought at least. Now she knew how Harry felt with watching and dealing with all His Supporters, and he Himself. But the only person that she wasn't probably ever going to deal with is Lord Voldemort Himself. Hermione stood there in shock , by all the death eaters coming in groups. She watch as on of them pulled out his want, and before Hermione could think, she ducked instinctively out of the way. Then one of the hooded death Eaters, mumbled something she couldn't understand.

" What do you want!" Hermione screamed at the Death Eaters

" We want Harry Potter, tell us where he is or we'll kill you, its Potter or Death," The cloaked figure said stepping forward and pulling of his hood. Hermione knew who it was it was Draco Malfoy, he looked at her glaring.

" There is no Potter to save you now is there you filthy Mudblood," Draco laughed, his wand pointed at her, even though she had her wand out, she wasn't fast enough.

" I don't need him, I never did, he is the one who need me!" Hermione cried.

" Is it so, You aren't friends with Weasel and Potter any more?" Draco asked sarcastically.

" I don't know, they don't want to be my friends, they haven't responded to any of my letters," Hermione said, still crying.

" Its okay, he'll be dead anyway, After you tell us where he is, you can either do this the easy way or the hard way," Malfoy said grinning, he had finally got back at Potter.

As Draco raised his wand and yelled' _Crucio_' Hermione yelled '_Protego'_

"Wow it's amazing, I never thought you could actually block a spell," Draco Laughed.

" Shut up," Hermione said getting angry.

'Stupfey' Some of the Death Eaters yelled, but Hermione had quick reflects and she ducked in time.

" Come on, is that the best you can do?" Hermione yelled, ducking more jets of red light.

" Get her," one of them yelled, as Draco pushed one of the Death Eaters aside.

For about what seemed like hours Hermione stood there fighting off the Death Eaters, even though she was mad at Harry , she wasn't about to give out his hiding place. Hermione was just scared , no one such as Dumbledore had appeared and he always did when Harry was in trouble like this. Several Things went through Hermione's mind as she stood , and ran fighting for her life and Jake's life. She had thought that Dumbledore had forgotten about her, he seemed to only like Harry. Another thought that pained her was dying, she wasn't ready for it, but she knew if she did dye that it'd be from Protecting Harry. Anger sired through her, when she thought about Harry betraying her and not writing back. She also thought of how her parents would react to her death, they loved her much. Finally Hermione stunned the last Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. When Hermione stunned him she just stood there for two minutes breathing slowly, when she decided she needed to get home. After she caught her breath she quickly ran over to Jake, and knelt down on her knee's.

'_ Ennervate_' Hermione said , when she un-stunned Jake, she quickly put her wand away.

" Jake are you alright?" Hermione asked, on the verge of crying.

" Yeah , I think so," Jake answered sitting up slowly rubbing his head.

" Okay let's get you to my house," Hermione said helping Jake up , and walking him to her house.

When she arrived at her house, her mother ran over to Her daughter and Jake, calling Her husband as she ran over to them.

" Hermione what's wrong?" Hermione's mother asked Seriously. And Hermione gave her a quick look that told her mother not to ask anymore questions, her mother knew that it had to do with Hermione's world.

" Mum, can you just get him something, I'll help him to the couch," Hermione said as her father ran into the room.

" Dear , Brooke what's wrong with Him?" Her dad asked her mum, as she walked out of the kitchen with water.

"It's something you, know about the world Hermione goes to school in," Her mother whispered to her husband. He needed no more information, but as he was about to walk into the living room, someone rang there door bell, and he went to answer the door. 

When Mr. Granger answered the door, he found Jake's mother, there looking for her son. Hermione heard her dad and Mrs. Johnson, she sounded worried, but her dad let her in to get her son.

"What happened?" She shrike, in horror to she her son's huge bruise on his eye from falling.

"Nothing I am okay mum," Jake said, walking out of Hermione's house," Bye."

A/N: Sorry I had to quite writing here , You know since we are getting the wind and rain from Isabel, I don't want my work to be deleted if the power goes out. **Please Review. **Thanks. Oh yeah sorry for some spelling Mistakes


	4. Visiting Diagon Alley

A/N: Hey everyone , if there is anyone. I would like to say this will be a Harry & Hermione ff , in the future but for now its a Hermione & Jake. Cheesy I know but there is a special reason for this. It has to do with the plot in the future. So Be patient with me, please. & maybe you could read my other story called: Under Draco Malfoy's Spell, its about Harry & Hermione in there seventh year, Draco decides to get back at Harry for something he did , so he puts a spell on Hermione so that it makes Harry think that she is cheating on him with Draco. **Please Read & Review thanks. Thanks for the Reivews!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so forget that I am , & I don't think I am a s good as her.

*~*~*Harry Potter & the Golden Trio*~*~*

  
*

*

*

*

*

Chapter Four: Visiting Diagon Alley

Two weeks had pasted , since Hermione came in contact with the Death Eaters, and she had only one week until she started her Last year at Hogwarts. Today Hermione was getting ready to visit Diagon Alley, with Lavender, they had planned on meeting each other, last week when Hermione wrote to her. Right now Hermione was getting all her things organized, so she had time to go on and chat with Jake, and Hilary. The next day after Hermione was cornered by the Death Eaters, she got a Daily Prophet interview, of what happened and it was in the paper that night. She was sure, Ron, and Harry had seen it was on the front cover, but she didn't care anymore. Lavender had wrote in the letter that she liked Ron, and she had asked Hermione to tell Ron to go out with her, but she never told Ron about it, she just wrote back to her, that Ron said he'd think. Five minutes later she was sitting at her desk , turning on the laptop, when the Intelligent-Library IM system opened , she got an invitation , to join Jake&Hermione4ever, and Hil87, chat three way , so they where on the same screen.

*~*~*Chat*~*~*

Jake&Hermione4ever: Hey Hermione.

Hil87: Yeah what's Up girl?

BooksandCleverness80: Nothing Much , I am leaving in about five minute's to go buy the things I need for school.

Jake&Hermione4ever: Cool, I wish we could go to the boarding school with you, but we never got excepted, I guess

Hil87:Yeah me too, that would be so awesome!!!

BooksandCleverness80: Yeah it would, I only got excepted because my parents put my name down when I was a baby, and they keep an eye on me in our other boarding school.

Hil87: So will you be able to chat when you get back? 

Jake&Hermione4ever: Yeah , I was wondering if you both want to come over and watch a movie, or go to the movies?

Hil87: I won't be able to , I am grounded from going places, but I am only allowed on my computer. S sorry I can't

BooksandCleverness80: Sorry to hear that. I can come over, though.

Jake&Hermione4ever: Good, call me before you come over though, so I know , when to put the movie in.

Hil87: Hey Hermione, Jake, I got to go eat Lunch bye.

BooksandCleverness80:BYe Hilary, see you later.

Jake&Hermione4ever: Bye Hil 

*Hil87 Logged off*

BooksandCleverness80: Jake, I got to go shopping, Love you bye.

Jake&Hermione4ever: bye sweetie. *Kisses*

BooksandCleverness80: Bye *Kiss 

*BooksandCleverness80: Logged Off*

After Hermione logged off she quickly put her hair in a pony tail , which she never did, until she got home in the beginning of the summer. Hermione was on her way out, when she remembered she had to meet Lavender, in the Leaky Cauldron, so she quickly went to get some floo powder. When she grabbed it she kissed her Parents good, bye and went to the fire place and disappeared. About a moment later , Hermione arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, where Lavender Was waiting for her, she had a Butterbeer in her hand and was butterbeer, and offered Hermione some, which she refused, she didn't feel to good to have a drink. 

" So Hermione you have a boyfriend? I need the info!" Lavender said as they where walking around Diagon Alley.

" Yeah I have a boyfriend, his name is Jake Johnson, he is seventeen, he is a muggle, and he asked me out two weeks ago," Hermione answered as they both giggled. 

" I hope Ron goes out with me," Lavender said dreamily, walking into Flourish and Blotts.

" Trust me he will, he is being stubborn , like he always is," Hermione said shortly, as lavender giggled.

" That will be seventeen, sickles, lady's," The cashier said as Hermione paid for her books, and then walking into the busy street with Lavender.

" Where are we going next?" Lavender asked stopping in front of the robe shop. 

" Lets get new robes, mine are getting short," Hermione said , as lavender nodded in agreement.

" I thought Harry asked you out?" Lavender asked in confusion.

" He did when?" Hermione asked looking at different Robe sizes.

" Oh, never mind, it must be a rumor at school," Lavender said, even though he did like her.

" So I read about your incident when you where attacked by Death Eaters, I am glad your okay, What did Harry & Ron think?" She asked paying for the robes, as Hermione was waiting.

"Oh I don't know I haven't heard from them, all summer," Hermione said.

" Why, are they mad at you?" Lavender asked sympathetically.

" I don't know, but I could care less anymore, I have helped them so much over these past, years, and they can't even write me a letter," Hermione said crying.

" Hermione its okay let them be jerks," She said, hugging Hermione.

Hermione had totally forgot about Jake, when she was in Diagon Alley. She had spend all day there and when she left it was about eight. Her and Lavender, had gone shopping, they bought all the basic's for school, then they spent some money on other things. After they went out to dinner, at the Leaky Cauldron, and had a butterbeer, after wards and they talked for hours. They talked about boys, school , and they made up theories as to why Harry and Ron hadn't wrote to her all summer. Finally at seven- fifty-five, Hermione said that she'd better be getting home, and they said their goodbye's. Five minutes later Hermione arrived at he house, and her parents where glad to see her, they had gotten worried about her, after five o'clock that night. Then Hermione , decided to call Jake, and explain why she couldn't come over, and he said it was okay. She had spent thirty minutes on the phone talking to Her boyfriend, when she got off to study before bed. She was glad Jake , didn't judge her by her bushy hair, and how she was , always, studying. While they where on the phone they talked, about what they each did, and other things such as School and Harry and Ron, ditching her. At about eleven o'clock she got into bed, knowing that she'd face the worst, when she got back to Hogwarts, as she fell asleep.

A/N: Hey everyone, Sorry this chapter might be boring, but trust me, the drama is coming, in the next few chapters. Its when Hermione goes back to Hogwarts. Oh , Hermione, is going to be so mad at Harry and Ron. It will be great. Thanks For the Reviews, I will update as soon as possible


	5. Returning To Hogwarts

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews again, they are very how can I say this inspiriting and they keep me writing, and looking forward for the reviews. The Drama should start in this chapter, and last for the next one or two more. I am still thinking about that part. Well I think I better stop chit chatting, and get to writing. Thanks ** Please Read & Review Thanks again, it means so much! P.S. This may be short since I am writing it at night but I might write half tonight, then more tomorrow. Did I mention I was going to California from the 24-30 the of this month? I don't know if I'll be posting then but yeah never know, so please wait for me until I get back. Thanks a million!!!!**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I own the plot/ new Characters!

*~*~*Harry Potter & the Golden Trio*~*~*

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter Five: Returning To Hogwarts

A week later Hermione was packing , getting ready to return for her last year at Hogwarts. It was a chilly morning in London as she arrived at Kings Cross, with Her parents, as she scanned station for Lavender, or someone she knew from the girls in her year. On the way to the station , Hermione had a bad gut feeling about , what would happen between her and her two best friends. (Harry and Ron). She was scared that she would get really mad at them and yell, or tell them that they couldn't be friends anymore. But then she remembered she was a calm, reasonable person, so after , fifteen minutes of debate (with herself) she figured, she'd be normal to them. Hermione walked , dragging her trunk with all her books and supplies in it, to Platform nine and three-quarter's , when she turned to her parents with tears in her eyes. 

"Mum, dad I am going to miss you, so much , I promise to write as much as I can." Hermione cried, hugging her mum, then her dad, as her mum also cried.

" Hermione dear, we'll miss you very much," Mrs. Granger cried hugging her again.

" Have a good year, and Hermione stay out of trouble," Her dad joked making, her laugh silently to herself.

"Bye mum, dad, I'll miss, you," She said on last time before , she hugged, and kissed them both on the cheek, before, she disappeared beyond the barrier.

For five minutes, Hermione looked for a empty compartment, so she could study and think by herself some more before she got to Hogwarts. She knew very well , she'd be too busy to think about emotions, and thoughts, she'd been feeling. Finally she found a compartment, at the very end of the train , she was glad she hadn't run into , Ron or Harry. She organized herself so she could study , and then she sat down, and looked out the window, thinking about Her future. But then she remembered that she had to meet in the front of the train twenty minute's after the train left the station, for the Head Girl Meeting, with the new head boy. She just hoped it wasn't Draco, but she knew it was likely him. Well on the bright side, they have a total of eight, two for each house.

*~*~*Harry & Ron*~*~*

Harry and Ron, where still at the Burrow as Hermione got ready to say good-bye to her parents. But Mr. Weasley, had a portkey set up so they could get there quickly. In fact they had left two minute's after Hermione sat down to think. They had made it in time they had only five minute's to load, and find a compartment, when they arrived at the platform. They had to quickly say good bye to Ron's Parents, and Harry thanked them for everything. By time they walked away Mrs. Weasley was crying.

"Ron, we should go look for a compartment," Harry said, as he pulled his trunk, behind him.

"Yeah your right, " Ron added following Harry to the front of the train.

" Ron, you are so irritating, and ignorant , You shouldn't be thinking about looking for a compartment, you should be finding Hermione to say your sorry," Ginny said to Ron, as they got a compartment in the front of the train.

" Yeah what ever Ginny, go look for your friends, leave me and Harry alone, we need to have a man to man talk," Ron said, as Ginny rolled her eyes and left, Harry looking at Ron like he lost his marbles.

" Don't you have a head boy meeting Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

" Yes, its twenty minutes from now," said Harry , as the train started moving.

*~*~*Hermione*~*~*

" Hey Lavender," Hermione said as she sat beside Hermione.

" Are you okay, you don't look so well," Lavender said, looking at Hermione.

" I am I guess nervous, about the future, and dealing with Harry and Ron," Hermione said, looking up from her book.

" Yeah, don't worry about it," She added, as Hermione gave her a small smile.

Fifteen minutes later, after, the train started Hermione left Lavender, heading up to the front. On the way to the front of the train, she seen many people she knew, she seen Neville running from Dracos , fat lazy friends Crabbe , and Goyle. She also seen some new students, then she pasted Parvati, and Ginny. When she was about to enter the first compartment, Harry joined her , and she just kept on walking not even bothering to say 'hi' even though he did, like nothing happened. When she entered she seen, Draco , to her disgust, then Susan Bones, and Justin. Then two other students she didn't know, by name ,but she had seen them before. She sat next to Susan , Justin, so Harry couldn't sit by her.

" Welcome, I am pleased to see , that you are all good students, Dumbledore, said this was the best batch of Head Girls, and Boys, since I was in school," The lady informed them all.

" Okay you will need to do the following things, to fulfill you duties," She said, " First you will need to help any students, that are in need, you will need to be willing to attend weekly meetings, in the Great Hall, with the Prefects."

The witch finished, when she said, " That one of them has to inform the Prefects of what there duties are."

She picked Susan Bones, Hermione didn't want to tell them anything that would just give Harry an excuse to talk to her. So when the meeting was over she walked out of the compartment quickly. She didn't know it but Harry was following her, and When Harry had past the compartment, Ron followed also. It took Hermione only about three minutes to get back to her compartment, because she was walking faster then normal, Harry , and Ron had to hide so Hermione wouldn't see them , when she entered. When Hermione got back, Lavender was still there, also Ginny, and Luna. 

"Hi, How was the meeting , Hermione?" Luna asked, as Hermione entered. 

" It was okay, except the fact that I'll have to face Harry , and Ron sometime,' Hermione sighed, sitting down, as Harry and Ron entered.

" We better leave," Luna, and Ginny said together, quickly walking out.

" Hermione why are you ignoring us?" Harry asked Hermione as Ginny and Luna left.

" Yeah, it's not like you," Ron added.

" You want to know WHY?" Hermione said , screaming at them , as Lavender watched in amusement.

" Yeah," Ron said stubbornly.

"YOU NEVER WROTE BACK TO ME ALL SUMMER, YOU NEVER EVEN CARED IF I WAS STILL ALIVE, AND YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO WRITE ON LETTER , ASKING ME IF I WAS OKAY, WHEN I HAD TO DEFEND MYSELF, FROM ALL THOSE STUPID DEATH EATERS, WHO WHERE LOOKING FOR YOU HARRY!"Hermione yelled at Harry who was taken a back.

" But.....," Ron began.

"BUT NOTHING , I ALWAYS HELPED YOU AND HARRY GET OUT OF TROUBLE, BUT NEVER ONCE HAVE YOU THANKED ME, I AM DONE, LEAVE," She added.

"Hermione where sorry, I really mean it," Harry said, sadly, he had lost his best friend, it seemed like it anyway.

" Sorry won't do it, I always helped you," Hermione said running out of the compartment.

"Hermione wait," Harry said shortly chasing her, but she ran into the girls bathroom.

"Ron what should we do?" Harry asked , as Lavender went in after her, and they could here her crying.

" I don't know," Ron said shaking his head.

A/N: I have to get off now, but I will write more tomorrow.** Please Review**. Thanks a lot . And if you know anyone looking to read a ff tell them about this one. **Thanks**


	6. The Sorting & the Feast

A/N: Hey every one I won't be updating for about six days but I won't give up on this ff, because I love it to much , and I love the kind words you say about it. I will be in California, meeting Lalaine, from Lizzie McGuire. I have to go on the plane all by myself, I am nervous, and Scared. because I stop in Atlanta, and Dallas. Which is cool . Enough of my chit chat. Let's get to posting.

Disclaimer: I am not you know J.K. Rowling.

*~*~*Harry Potter & The Golden Trio*~*~*

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter Six: The Sorting & the Feast

" RON think of something, this is our best friend, on the line," Harry said dramatically making Lavender give him a funny look.

" Boys," Lavender sighed rolling Her eyes.

_'They never understand or will never understand girls' She thought._

_'Wow Hermione is so sad, I feel so bad, She won't go out with me now' Harry thought._

"Hermione will you let me in?" Lavender asked, knocking on the door.

"Just leave me alone, If I know Harry and Ron they are standing outside the door, waiting to push you aside when you com3e in," Hermione cried, muttering a spell so they couldn't open it with magic. Lavender then pointed her finger , making it clear to leave, they left.

" Hermione I made them leave, I promise," Lavender, said as she heard the door unlock.

" Lavender, its not right, I mean I have supported them through every thing they did, even if it meant breaking the rules, I used to Like Harry, but I don't know if I do now, I am dating Jake , but could I be dating him to make myself think I am over Harry?" Hermione asked crying as Ron and Harry tried to listen in but Hermione must Have put a silencing Charm on the door and walls when lavender Entered.

" I bet you since I know Ron and Harry they are trying to listen in , that's why I preformed the spell," Hermione sobbed," Lavender open the door." 

"Ahhhh.....," Both Harry and Ron screamed, as they fell into the door.

" See Hermione I told you , they were spying on us, now can you trust them like they said or do you still want to be friends with these jerks," Lavender said too Hermione, as the train came to a stop.

" Lavender, I know but I thought you liked...," Hermione began but Lavender, put her hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her from saying Ron, while he was there.

" Hermione we need to talk," Harry said standing up.

" No we don't go NOW Harry CAN'T YOU TELL I AM MAD AT YOU, I JUST WISH WE COULD BE FRIENDS AGAIN," Hermione cried stepping out of the bathroom, and exiting the train at a run with Lavender behind her.

"Man this is so hard, I want to go out with her, but she won't forgive me," Harry said, to Ron who nodded in agreement.

Hermione ran until she passed Hagrid, he hadn't seen her, he only seen Lavender running after someone. She ran until she reached the horseless carriages, and she entered it, Lavender right behind her. After Lavender entered, to her dislike Neville , Seamus, and Dean entered , asking her what was the matter. She didn't answer , she was deep in thought, all she knew that Lavender would explain. She thought, that she should forgive them, but then something told her, that they weren't worth it. She knew boys where stubborn but she thought Harry and Ron would understand her. Then she heard the wheels on the carriage roll on the ground, as someone tapped her shoulder.

" What, do you want," Hermione said sarcastically even though she knew it wasn't Ron or Harry, not even bothering to turn around and look at who tapped her.

" Hermione , I was wondering , why your not forgiving Harry and Ron?" Neville said," Lavender isn't in here anymore, so she only told us part of it, she went to she who was calling her, and she left."

" Neville you wouldn't understand, Harry and Ron are supposed to be my best friends and they left me this summer, they never wrote a letter even though it feels like I wrote tons, which I did, and then I am guessing you read the Daily Prophet, and the Quibbler, so you should know what happened to me over summer break," Hermione said in on breath , crying.

" Hermione , I am sorry to here that happened to you and that muggle boy, I didn't realize Harry and Ron never stopped to think of you," Dean said hugging Hermione to comfort her, as she was crying, and the carriages stopped in front of the school.

"Hermione Seamus and I will talk with Harry and Ron," Dean said getting out, and waiting for his friends.

"Thanks," Hermione said getting out, and walking up to the school by her self.

When she entered the Great Hall it was decorated the house colors above each table, and the teachers, all but Professor McGonagall where there. She had passed her on the way in, she must have been making sure that no one was fooling around. Hermione found a seat at the front of the table, so Harry and Ron didn't sit by her, when Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny sat next to her. 

"Hermione I am so sorry my brother, is being a prat, you should know by now that he is slow," Ginny said , as Lavender kicked Ginny , and Ginny grinned a grin that said its true though.

" Yeah I guess your right," Hermione said as Dumbledore stood up, and everyone looked at him.

"May I have you attention please, I am glad to see so many old and new faces," He said as the first years entered, the Great Hall, all of them looking nervously ahead of themselves," I would like to welcome a new teacher, for the first years, but the fifth , sixth , and seventh years know him, Remus Lupin , has joined our staff once again." Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered.

"I would also like to inform you that this year instead of only having two Heads all together, we have, two from each house, because of the recent events, that Lord Voldemort, has caused," When he finished his sentence everyone gasped, making Dumbledore smile," We have done this too insure the safety of all the students here at Hogwarts, Well when I call the names of the Heads please stand up, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy,....." 

When all of them where standing he congratulated them and he let them sit back down," Now lets get on with the sorting." He said , sitting down , and Professor McGonagall, placed the sorting hat on the stool and the sorting hat sang," I am the sorting hat as you can see, Try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. There are four Houses all Four founders had Idea's for Hogwarts , so hurry before anymore years go by: Gryffindor you may be if you are brave, and chivarly .Or Ravenclaw where they are wise and always are learning. Hufflepuff oh yes they are Loyal, and willing to fight. Finally Slytherin, where they will do anything to be the best. Come up here and try me on, don't be scared the sorting hat has yet to place anyone where they don't belong." 

When the sorting everyone clapped, except Hermione, she just wanted to get the feast over and done with. When everyone finished clapping, and the students were sorted Dumbledore stood up and said," Well I hope you all enjoy our feast, and welcome and congratulations to the new students." 

Then the food magically appeared on everyone's plate, and table. Hermione quickly grabbed some turkey, mashed potatoes, a bread roll, and some vegetables, stuffed them in her bag, and left the great hall , so Harry or Ron couldn't corner her into talking. It took her five minutes to reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Password?" The fat Lady asked. 

"Strawberry Tart," Hermione said entering the empty common room. When she entered the common room she went over to the fire, and sat there unpacking her food, and then eating it. 

When she was half way through her, potatoes, someone entered the common room. To her dislike it was her ex-best friends, Ron and Harry. As they both entered, they went over to sit next to her, but she didn't even bother to look up, then Harry spoke. 

"Hermione , I am so sorry , I never ment to hurt you, I never would hurt you, neither would Ron, we need to talk , Ron and I never did read the Daily Prophet, or any news wizarding news paper, so we never knew that you did get cornered, and we are sorry," Harry said, as Ron agreed with him. 

"So can you forgive us?" Harry asked, Hermione, and at those words she looked up at them. 

" Harry I don't know, I need time a very long time to think this over, I am sorry , but it may take time for me to get over this," Hermione said getting up and walking towards the girls dorm. 

"Hermione our friendship means so much to me," Ron and Harry said together, as she disappeared and the rest of the Gryffindor's entered the common room. 

A/N: I am sorry it took so long to update, but I have been busy , and because of this I am going to skip part of the story, so its a week before Halloween. I hope you **Review! Please**


	7. Halloween

A/N: 

Disclaimer: I am not you know J.K. Rowling.

*~*~*Harry Potter & The Golden Trio*~*~*

*

*

*

*

*

Chapter Seven: Halloween

Hermione had not spoken to Ron or Harry since September first, it saddened her, but she was finally over it. She just never seen them anymore except, at meals, and in classes. Then on Halloween Hermione decided to talk to Harry and Ron about her feelings, and tell them she was sorry. She had written to Jake every other day, and not much had changed in there neighborhood. Hermione was on her way down to Care of Magical Creatures, when she spotted Ron , and Harry talking. 

"Harry , Ron, wait up," Hermione called, running towards them, as Ron and Harry turned around surprised to see that she called them.

" Yeah, Hermione," Harry said.

"We need to talk , she said, stopping in front of Harry.

"About?" Ron asked, as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron you are so slow," Hermione said," Oh we need to talk about how I have been acting."

"Okay, but before you say anything Hermione, I would like to say , I am so sorry for everything , its all my fault," Harry said, to Hermione.

"Harry no its not, I am the on who was acting childish,"Hermione said, as Ron laughed.

"Ron, shut up," Harry said.

"Sorry mate," Ron said, as he stopped laughing.

"Well, I am so sorry for the way I have been acting, I have been such a brat, and if you don't want to be friends with me again I can understand," Hermione, said turning around, getting ready to go out side a different way.

"Hermione where you going?" Harry asked.

" Well I figure the way I have been acting, I don't deserve you as friends," Hermione cried turning back around, Harry walking up and Hugging her.

"Hermione of coarse, we are still friends," Harry said, as Ron agreed, from behind Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said , wiping her tears away.

"We should be getting to class," Ron said Seriously, making Hermione smile.

About an hour and a half later , the trio , was heading back up to Hogwarts for the Halloween Feast. When they entered the great hall it had been transformed into a Halloween Haunted Castle. There was everything from skeletons to real bats. It was spectacular , Hermione couldn't believe that they had actually listened to her Idea's, she thought Draco, would have got his wish because, Snape would have said it was best. Harry was surprised that they had real bats, but then again this was Hogwarts. In the Great Hall Skeletons danced, bats flew around, there was a bunch of candy on each table, that was seated for about three to four people. There was also pumpkins floating, and a mini haunted house. Hermione was glad that she had her friends back ,because she'd probably be miserable right now if she hadn't.

"Hey, lets go sit over here," Hermione said grabbing both of there arms, and pulling them over to a table in front.

" Hermione your idea, mad this Halloween special," Harry said, sitting down in the middle of Ron , and Hermione.

"Thanks , being friends with you means more then a Idea for the Halloween feast," Hermione said.

" Hermione you came up with this idea, well, of course , but What did you say we should have for dinner, I am so hungry," Ron exclaimed, as Harry and Hermione laughed.

"What," Ron asked, stuffing his face with candy that lay in the center of the table.

"We welcome you to this years Halloween Feast, Thanks to Miss. Hermione Granger, she came up with this brilliant idea, well I hope you enjoy this feast," Dumbledore said standing up, and then sitting down when he finished, then he clapped his hands and a plate of food appeared on everyone's plate in front of them.

"Finally!" Ron said excitedly stuffing his face with chicken.

"Oh Ron, is that all you ever think about?" Hermione asked, as Ron nodded in agreement.

" Hermione can you pass the glass of Pumpkin Juice?" Harry asked, Hermione taking it from her hands when she picked it up.

All through the Halloween feast the Trio talked, ate, and had a good time. But when it was over everyone wanted to stay, but by time everyone left it was eleven at night, so Dumbledore made them go to their Common Rooms, even though it was a Friday night with no classes the next day. When Hermione entered the common Room a letter sat on the table for her. It was from Hilary. It read:

Dear Hermione,

How is school? Its okay here, but I miss you so much. Can you come home for Christmas Break? Well I heard a rumor that Jake is sleeping with other woman, so watch it. I hope it isn't true, but I think its just Samantha( you know the snob) spreading Rumor's because he hasn't been in school for awhile so , he couldn't he has been sick for about two weeks so you may want to ask him if he is okay. Well I better go, I have to take my sister out for Halloween , so write back.  
A.S.A.P  
Love,  
Hil

Hermione couldn't believe what she just read, Samantha was jealous of Hermione since the day they met , when Samantha moved in next door. 

"Hermione , what's wrong?" Harry asked putting a arm around her, because he noticed she was crying.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"Hermione can I talk to you alone?" Harry asked leading Hermione out of the Common Room.

"Sure," She said following him," Where is Ron?"

"Oh he went up stairs, he said he was tired," Harry said.

" So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Hermione asked Harry curiously.

A/N: I am mean...leaving off like this. But hey I got to keep you reading by suspense. Well what is going to Happen? I know .hehehehe. Well please Read& Review Thanks. Oh That A/N: At the top of the last chapter was two weeks old sorry about that. I met Lalaine and she is very nice. Well Please **Read& Review. Thanks**


End file.
